Study Dates and the Anatomy of a Teenage Werewolf
by Moony4413
Summary: What happens when Sirius decides he wants to be more than Moony's best friend? WARNING RL/SB Don't like it don't read it simple as that
1. Anatomy lesson

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine of course I wish they were though

Study Dates and the Anatomy of a Teenage Werewolf

It was a beautiful afternoon but a young Remus Lupin was being forced to help one Sirius Black to understand the "complicated" world of Potions. Potions were not one of Remus' strong suits in fact if it weren't for Lily Evans, his Potions partner; he would have blown up the entire dungeon. This would only be a bad thing because he would have a serious detention after that. He did fine on the written work but the whole measuring and putting in the right ingredient really confused him. Now that you know this you will understand why he was worried when he was asked by Professor Slughorn to tutor Sirius, but a good werewolf does what he's told and Remus was a good werewolf.

Presently Remus was walking into the boy's dorm, were Sirius had insisted on using on this particular day. Sirius was sitting on Remus' bed as a large black dog Moony rolled his eyes as Sirius' tail began to go crazy.

"Well if Sirius isn't here in five minutes," He joked trying to get him to turn into a human. "Then I'll just have to leave." Instantly the black dog became Sirius. "There you are Pads shall we begin?" Remus asked plopping at the head of the bed Sirius scooted up closer to him.

"Do we have to?" Asked Padfoot not wanting to start the inevitability that was thinking. Remus simply nodded as he removed his potions book and that day's homework from his book bag. Sirius followed suit and before you could say "bludger" Remus was quizzing him on potion ingredients. He had just asked him a very simple question when Sirius collapsed on the bed.

"I don't know when did we learn that?" He complained.

"First year." A whine escaped Padfoot's lips "Siri, it's not my fault you never pay attention to anything but gorgeous girls. Now, what do you get when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Siri shook his head rolling his eyes Remus tried again. "Ok where would you find a bezoar?" No response. "Ok this one is OBVIOUS, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Sirius moaned but sat up.

"You obviously know the answer to all of these questions so why do you keep asking me?" Siri complained. Remus just snorted Siri was pathetic but very amusing.

"I keep asking them because I need to know how much help you need."

"How much do I need?"

"I have concluded that you need more help than I can give you."

"OK what are the answers to those questions?" Padfoot asked grabbing a spare piece of parchment and his quill. "Shoot."

"Well, powdered root of asphodel and wormwood make a seeping potion known as 'The Draft of the Living Dead' bezoar is a stone in the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same thing. Whew!" Sirius look at him with wide eyes.

"So, it's the draft of the living dead?" Sirius asked.

"How can you possibly take notes in class?" Remus asked exasperated.

"I don't." He answered as he threw everything off the bed he then fell back so he was laying spread eagle with Remus in the V of his long legs. "Why can't you teach me something interesting?"

"What do you mean interesting?" Remus moved so he was on Siri's right side and looking down into those incredible blue-grey eyes.

"Well, like anatomy?" Sirius responded. Remus was shocked this sounded like an intelligent thought.

"Since when were you interested in anatomy?"

"Since I figured that it might be very hands on, like I would be able to do this." Sirius reached his arm up and pulled Remus down to him. He kissed Remus like Remus had never been kissed before it was loving and sweet yet strong and he could tell Sirius had wanted to do it for a while.

"That's an interesting form of anatomy." Remus commented as Sirius stopped quickly for air.

"Mmmhhh." He agreed before kissing him again.

"Siri stop!" Remus complained pushing him off. Sirius looked a mixture of hurt and confused.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong you're snogging me senseless that's what's wrong!"

"Sorry I won't do it again." Sirius then sat up. "So a bezoar'll save you from most poisons?"

PLEASE R&R It's my first story, I want to know how I did : ) Don't worry I can take constructive critisism... I think.


	2. Let the games begin

Authors note: For those of you who are wondering I only rated it M because of the chapters to come. That is if I get enough reviews to keep going so REVIEW!! ;

Thanks so much to all who reviewed I love you virtual cookies to all!!

Disclaimer: Come on, this is a FANfiction site I am not Rowling except in my dreams. Samantha is my character but that's it.

**Let the Games Begin **

Remus was avoiding Sirius for obvious reasons. I mean how would you take it if your best friend kissed you when all you were trying to do was hl hi with potions? He just couldn't get it out of his mind, the feel of Sirius's lips against his, soft and strong. NO, he had to stop thinking of it yet he couldn't. The worst part was they had another study date set for later this day, no study session not date he couldn't even think of the word date after the day before.

Remus you're not gay he told himself as he stood outside the door to the boy's dorm not wanting to go inside, not wanting to see what was inside. But he had to go in so he did. The sight that met his eyes was amazing Sirius sat cross legged on Remus' bed his butt on the pillow looking at his potions book with troubled eyes. Don't look at his beautiful arse, no just a normal arse that's all it is he scolded himself. Siri looked up as he stepped in the room.

"I don't get this at all." He informed the approaching werewolf. Remus set down his book bag and sat next to him.

"Hello to you too." He greeted. Sirius just rolled his eyes. "What don't you get?"

"This." He answered wrapping an arm around him to point at a spot on the page. As Remus read over it Sirius watched is beautiful face the blue eyes clouded with the grey that signaled an approaching full moon. The perfect all draped in a pale color scarred by the demons that haunted Remus' life. Thinking this Siri pulled him closer he became exhilarated when Remus didn't protest to this.

"Siri are you even listening to me…Siri?"

"Humunawhatnow?" He grumbled realizing he had been explaining the page for a while now.

"I said that I am not the one you want to be asking about this. I'm sure Lily could help you if you asked her though."

"Oh that's fine it's no big deal I only want you to teach me."

"Well as sweet as that is I'm hopeless at potions." Remus blushed as he said this and Sirius couldn't contain himself any longer.

"I'm sorry." He told Remus.

"Huh for what?"Remus asked with worried eyes.

"This." Sirius responded taking Remus' face in his hands he kissed him again this time he kissed him as sweetly and gently as possible and it seemed to work because Remus Responded to it lightly but he still responded. Remus strangely enjoyed the kiss and it continued about thirty seconds before Remus' mind returned from somewhere below his belt buckle.

"Siri no wait." He pleaded as he pushed off.

"Remus what the hell don't you fuckin' tell me you didn't enjoy that because I know damn well you did!"

"Siri I'm not gay."

"Are you sure? Because if you aren't gay than why did you kiss me back?"

"Maybe you're just an incredible kisser. You ever think of that?"

"I bet you I can turn you."

"What?" Remus asked exasperated and desperately wanting to get back to the books and pretend that this never happened.

"I bet you I can turn you gay." Sirius explained hoping Remy would agree so he could try to turn him by snogging senseless.

"Bet you can't."

"You're on."

"Hell yeah!" Remus always loved a good challenge and this sounded like a damn good one. Although he couldn't shake the felling that he was only doing this as a way to snog Siri without being gay… technically speaking.

The instant this little challenge was set up Sirius pulled Remus down so they were lying on the bed and rolling around snogging. Remus put up a good defense for a while pulling away whenever the kiss got to deep. Sirius than had an idea and shoved his tongue practically all the way down his throat. That was when Remus gave up letting the kissing get extremely passionate they rolled and moaned and both completely loved it no matter what Remus said.

This lasted a good ten minutes before they both stopped for a good breather. Remus glanced up for a second and caught sight of the clock.

"Oh shit!" He gasped pulling out of Sirius' strong arms. "I gotta get ready!"

"For what?" Sirius asked through breathes.

"I kinda sort of have a date." Remus answered smoothing his hair in the mirror.

"What? With who?"

"You know Samantha Kemmens?" Sirius nodded. "Well I asked her out." He answered hurriedly as he made his way to the door. "Gotta run see ya!"

Sirius just sat there the books and covers messed up around him the only proof he had that this really had happened. "Yeah see ya."

Later that night Sirius listened in to the conversation taking place in the common room he was under invisibility cloak he had borrowed from James.

"I had an amazing time." Samantha was saying.

"Yeah, me too." There was a awkward silence before Remus leaned forward and kissed her. Sirius' heart broke but he couldn't help but watch. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest, stomped on by a sumo wrestler, burned and stuck in a freezer for hundreds of years only to be taken out and run over by a semi again and again and again. But there was nothing he could do except watch.

Okay this one's longer I think tell me if you liked it. I thought I'd through a little problem in there tell me what you think. Love you all. R&R thanks for reading! Don't worry this isn't the end unless I don't get enough reviews. :


	3. A Button for a Thought

Authors note: Wow I just read over the last chapter and I'm sorry for all the typos your right Ashii Black it was kinda confusing sorry for that too. I meant throw in a little problem not through in a little problem but hay it was late! : ( anyway this is the last chapter I think and I'm gonna try and make it live up to the rating. Also thanks to my puppy pal who shall me known only as Paddy she helped me with this whole idea although the stripping was all me! You Rock Girl!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. I LOVE YOU GUYS! ;

Disclaimer: I wish I could say Remus and Sirius are mine but I can't and it makes me cry : ( Samantha however is mine that damn bitch!

A Button for a Thought

Now it was Siri who was avoiding Remus. Jeez these two just don't seem to ever want to hang out do they? The thing was Remus had no clue why, he didn't think he had done anything wrong. Remus walked into the dorm for their study date and Sirius like the loyal pup everyone knows he is was sitting on the bed waiting and today he looked pissed.

"Hey what's wrong?" When Sirius didn't answer Remus leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It was obvious he was really pissed when he didn't respond to this. Remus then tried to deepen the kiss, this made Sirius respond slightly but he wasn't being his old self. "Come on Siri tell me what's up." Sirius just looked at him. "Okay you see these buttons?" Remus asked gesturing to the buttons on his school uniform. Siri nodded. "With every piece of information you give me one button will get undone. How does that sound?"

Sirius jumped right to it. "I'm mad at you." One button came off, five more to go. "I'm mad at Samantha." One more came off.

"Why?" Remus asked he was hopelessly confused, the moron.

"I saw you guys last night." One less, although Remus looked irritated. "You were kissing."

"Well I know that!" Remus growled but undid it anyway. "I don't like her."

"Really?" He said undoing the next to last one. "Why not?"

"Because she kissed you." He answered. The last button was undone and Sirius took the shirt off Remus' back.

"So Sirius Black is jealous. That's a new one."

"I am not!"

"Admit you're jealous and I'll unzip and unbutton my pants." He'd given up on the challenge and all he wanted to do was fuck that sexy bastard!

"I'm so damn jealous of that bitch!" He said and Remus took care of his part of the bargain.

"So let me get this right you're mad at me because I kissed a girl whereas the closest thing we had to a relationship was a long snogging fest?" There was no response. "Answer and the…tie comes off." He said realizing it was still on.

"No leave the tie, you look hot."

"Kinky but alright the pants for the answer."

"Yes that's exactly right now take of the bloody pants." Sirius answered in a rush. Remus did and sat there like he often went around in not but socks, boxers and a very nice tie.

"You're completely pathetic you know that, why does it matter whether or not I kiss someone? We aren't going out so why does it affect you?"

"Because I love you. I want to be with you Remus." Now Remus' mind turned to complete mush.

"What?!" He asked exasperated.

"I love you."

"That's what I thought you said. Oh crap, crap, crap! Siri why do you make life so-" He was cut off as Sirius pulled him to him pressing his hard cock to Remus'. The kissed for a long time saying words that meant relatively nothing but seemed to make the other happy. Sirius loved the way Remus called his name as they made love. Remus could hardly believe how gentle Sirius was as he thrust in and out of his body. The entire time Remus' tie was all that was between them.

As they lay there panting side by side Remus felt the need to get something off his chest.

"Siri I think I'm gay." Remus admitted.

"Really what was your first clue?"

Remus growled. "I'd hit you but I'm to fuckin' tired." There was silence save the heavy panting.

"Siri."

"What?"

"You win. I love you."

"I love too. But you won more you won me."

"Is there a better prize I can exchange you for?"

Well that's it folks that's a wrap. Tell me what you think I know I skimped on the sex but that for me is really weird to write about. Hope you guys enjoy the stripping as much as I liked writing it. Love you!! ;


End file.
